


Fièvre

by Kumira



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, ジョーカーの国のアリス | Joker no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Joker
Genre: Joker x Joker, M/M, Pourrait être platonique., Self-cest, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tsundere, White Joker x Black Joker, jokercest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumira/pseuds/Kumira
Summary: "« Hey ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, abruti ?! »En l'absence de réponse, le gardien de la Prison comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'empressa de coller sa main contre le front de l'autre Joker.« … Tu es brûlant. Bon sang ! C'est si dur que ça pour toi, de savoir quand t'arrêter et prendre un jour de congé lorsque tu es malade ?!"White tombe malade. Black décide de prendre les choses en mains.





	Fièvre

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un repost légèrement modifié du one-shot Fièvre que j'ai posté sur fanfiction.net il y a quelques années.
> 
> Il s'agit de mon deuxième (et dernier à ce jour) Joker x Joker. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! ;)
> 
> (Prenez en compte que la traduction officielle des mangas JnknA n'étaient pas encore sortie et que je me suis donc basée sur la version anglaise pour les surnoms "White" et "Black" que leur donne Alice.)

« Hé, Joker … Tu vas bien ? C'est la sixième fois que je t'entends éternuer, ce soir ! s'exclama une petite voix enfantine à côté de lui

White se frotta légèrement le nez avant de répondre à la fillette acrobate du Cirque, forçant un sourire.

\- Je vais bien. Ce n'est probablement qu'un petit rhume passager. »

C'est ce qu'il disait, mais ses éternuements n'arrêtaient en vérité pas depuis tôt le "matin". Ce n'était décidément pas une bonne chose de tomber malade en période de préparation du spectacle ... White se sentait quelque peu contrarié mais passa rapidement à autre chose. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail.

* * *

Lorsque Joker ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, c'est un énorme mal de tête qui l'accueillit brutalement. Sa journée commençait très mal ….

Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer son petit déjeuner. Il était rare qu'il soit sur place avant _l'autre lui_.

Alors qu'il rêvassait, le bouffon sentit une odeur de brûlé provenant des œufs au plat – maintenant carbonisés – dans la poêle. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore comme conneries dans la cuisine ?! » hurla Black en courant vers les plaques chauffantes pour les désactiver.

Après avoir tout éteint, Black était sur le point de décharger toute sa colère contre son homologue lorsque celui-ci se laissa tomber contre lui.

« Hey ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, abruti ?! »

En l'absence de réponse, le gardien de la Prison comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'empressa de coller sa main contre le front de l'autre Joker.

« … Tu es brûlant. Bon sang ! C'est si dur que ça pour toi, de savoir quand t'arrêter et prendre un jour de congé lorsque tu es malade ?!

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer … Le spectacle est pour bientôt, tu sais ? répondit doucement White en rouvrant faiblement les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais !

Black l'attrapa par la taille pour le soulever. Il le porta sur son épaule jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Héhé … Tu es vraiment gentil, Joker. murmura le bouffon en souriant.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire vomir. »

White ne put contenir un petit rire amusé.

* * *

« Maintenant je te préviens, si tu oses sortir de ce lit sans mon autorisation, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus bouger ton cul pendant une semaine !

\- Ça sonnait plus perverti que ça n'aurait dû, Joker. répliqua l'autre, tout sourire.

\- ... La ferme.

Un court silence régna dans la chambre.

\- ... Joker, j'ai faim ~ Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter mes œufs au plat, s'il-te-plais ? Ils sont toujours dans la poêle.

Black grogna mais ne répondit rien en quittant la pièce.

 

…

 

White nota avec déception que son homologue mettait beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire pour aller chercher ses œufs.

Que pouvait-il bien être en train de faire ? Arf … Trop réfléchir lui donnait encore plus mal à la tête.

Il ramena la couverture contre lui et décida de fermer les yeux un moment. Il se sentait vraiment faible … et son estomac qui commençait sérieusement à faire du bruit n'arrangeait rien.

De longues minutes passèrent encore de la même façon.

Alors que White se demandait s'il n'avait pas été oublié, la porte s'ouvrit et une odeur délicieuse envahit la pièce.

\- Je suis de retour. déclara simplement Black.

Il déposa le plateau sur lequel reposaient deux œufs, une petite tartine beurrée et un café sur le chevet près du lit.

Ces œufs … n'étaient clairement pas ceux précédemment carbonisés que White avait préparés. Black en avait-il donc refait ?

Il préféra ne pas commenter ce fait, bien qu'il en était reconnaissant. Ce n'était pas nouveau : Joker était bien plus doué que lui aux fourneaux.

\- Oh ... Merci.

Le gardien marmonna un petit « humf » avant d'aller s'asseoir au bout du lit sans regarder son homologue.

\- Je vais prendre ta place au cirque, aujourd'hui. Mais crois-moi que tu auras intérêt à y retourner dès que possible ! »

Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois que Black prenait la place de White, mais cela restait tout de même relativement rare puisqu'il détestait avoir à communiquer, tout particulièrement avec les enfants.

White le remercia à nouveau. La chambre retomba dans le silence, si ce n'était pour les bruits de couverts occasionnels.

* * *

Lorsque le bouffon ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, quelques périodes de temps s'étaient apparemment écoulées. En revanche, la première chose qu'il vit était le visage soucieux de l'autre Joker.

La main du directeur de la Prison était posée délicatement contre le front de celui du Cirque. Elle était agréablement fraîche.

Lorsqu'il le vit éveillé, Black fit mine de retirer sa main le plus vite possible. Seulement, White la bloqua avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'éloigner.

« Attend … Attend juste encore un peu, d'accord ? Ça me rafraîchit ….

Black fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, d'agacement ou de gêne, peut-être.

\- Ta fièvre a l'air d'être partiellement tombée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle durera encore pendant très longtemps. annonça-t-il sans le regarder.

\- Ah …. C'est une bonne chose. Comment se sont passées tes quelques heures au Cirque ?

Black ramena son regard sur lui.

\- Très mal, comme d'habitude.

White lâcha un petit rire.

\- Oh ! Je suis certain que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça ~ ! »

Joker grogna un instant avant de s'allonger sur le lit à côté de son homologue, se servant de son corps comme d'un grand polochon. Cependant, sa main n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement précédent.

L'autre Joker ferma les yeux un petit moment, appréciant cette sensation.

…

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un nouveau sourire taquin jouait sur ses lèvres.

« Je croyais que tu n'étais sensé m'empêcher de me déplacer que si je sortais du lit en premier lieu.

\- … Juste … Tais-toi. »


End file.
